Keep Holding On
by a.k.a lovee
Summary: Sasuke's back to Konoha and is caring for Sakura when she tries to commit suicide.He has to take her home and live with her.Will things patch up?btw,please give this story a chance.Lemons in later chapters and cursing.Please read and review! xD
1. memories

Hey fanfic readers x) !! i dedicate this to all the sasusaku luverss .

(evil aura) Now...read the story and review or else feel my wrath!!!

review:)

* * *

Sasuke was walking to the Uchiha Compound for a visit. It was a beautiful evening and everything was still and quiet, just as he liked it.

Sasuke walked down the street of the compound. It had been a long time since he was here. He walked in to the house and stepped into his room.

_'Long time no see...i kinda missed this place.'_

Everything was in place since the last time he came. The furnitures was empty, except for a frame lying face-down in the middle of the desk. Sasuke walked over and picked it up slowly.

His eyes wandered the picture, his memory taking him to when Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and himself were still a team.

Sasuke's eyes focused on a little, pink-haired girl, who used to worship him but whom he kicked away when he left. Without thinking, he threw the picture out the window, angry with himself for leaving his friends behind just to kill his own brother.

He layed down on his bed, bored, thinking of what he can do.

_'I wonder what Sakura's doing right now...' _

He sighed. Everytime he closed his eyes, the familiar pink-hair girl was in his mind, smiling and laughing, trying to get his attention. He saw himself glaring daggars at her, always insulting her for being clueless and ridiculous.

Sasuke stood up from his bed and decided to walk around to get her out of his head.

When he closed the door, Sasuke heard something fall and splatter. Confused, he followed the small wimpering noises.

Every step, he grew nearer and nearer his parent's room. Shaking, he broke into a run, wanting to know what the hell's going on and what that noise was.

There...he stood in front of the door to his parent's bedroom.

_'This...must be a trick...o-or a joke' _

His pupils were dilating.

Slowly and carefully, Sasuke grabbed the knob and pushed the door open to reveal a red mess. His eyes went wide.

In the middle of the room, a body was laying there lifelessely with a kunai sticking out of her chest.

Sasuke took a few steps to get a closer look, hoping that it was not who he think it was.

He was shaking so hard that he almost toppled over the blood covered mess. His eyes brimmed with tears and blurred his vision when he saw her face.

Little strands of pink hair covered in crimson blood were next to his red feet.

Memories of the massacre arrived and were spinning through his mind.

**Flashback**

_Something was heard in his parents' bedroom. Scared and afraid, Sasuke rushed to the noise and stood in front of the door._

_He was frightened. He wanted to be in his mother's arms and forget about the bloody scenes when coming home. The bodies of Auntie and Uncle were terrifying._

_"C-Come on...m-move Sasuke. Move!"_

_He finally gripped the doorknob and pushed open. There...in the middle of the room, was his mom and dad, lying on the floor with a pool of blood drowning them. _

_Sasuke breathed faster and harder and tried to erase the picture, thinking it as a genjutsu or an illusion._

_"No...no...mom...dad...no."_

**End of Flashback**

_'Sakura..'_

"SAKURA!" Sasuke quickly knelt down as he cradled her in his lean, muscular arms. Tears were streaming out of his onyx eyes as it dropped onto her pained face. It was scary for Sasuke to lose another _important_ personwho he loved most. He quickly grabbed her tiny hand that had held the kunai and checked her pulse.

It wasn't there...

"SAKURA! WAKE UP!!" Sasuke picked her up gently and quickly ran out of the room.

Blood drenched his pants but he didn't notice.

Tears brimmed his onyx eyes while he jumped from tree to tree, getting to the hospital as fast as he can. He remembered when he last saw her cry and get hurt from _him_.

_'Don't go, Sakura! We're almost there!'_

"SAKURA! COME ON! WAKE UP...PLEASE."

Blood followed behind while Sasuke ran with ninja speed to the hospital.

_'Come on! Faster! You're almost to the hospital Sakura...so hold on!'_

* * *

Hoped you liked it so far:) I won't continue the story if I don't get at least 5 reviews! (But I probably will) xD nyways, review plz!

-jasmine


	2. Sasuke

Keep Holding On

Heys everyone. Thank you for the reviews! I was really happy when I saw that I got more then 5 (One more!). xD

This is dedicated to:

LOL9000! First reviewer!

xD nyways, enjoy the chapter and review to tell me what you think. This one's a little longer.

_You're not alone._

_Together we stand._

_I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand._

_When it get's cold and feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give up..._

_No, I won't give in..._

_'Sasuke...'_

18 year old Sakura was taking a long walk around the Uchiha Compound. It was a beautiful Autumn evening and the leaves were decorated in exotic colors.

Dressed up in her usual, everyday clothes, Sakura tied her long, shiny pink hair back into a bun and slowly roamed around the compound. She has developed into a strong, beautiful ninja. Her jade eyes followed the trail along the territory. The houses were large and the wooden floors creaked everytime she came in to visit.

She was supposed to be at the training ground with Kakashi-sensei and Naruto for their training, but today, Sakura had other plans.

In the morning, at 2:45 a.m, Sakura woke up from another nightmare and was unable to go back to sleep. She got up and dressed in a light t-shirt and jeans, and wandered around Konoha.

She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't live without Sasuke.

Sakura was thinking of ending her life.

When it was about 7, Sakura tip-toed into Tsunade's office.

On her desk were about a dozen sake bottles, rolling around 'till one of them knocked into the hokage's face.

"HUH? HUH? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?? WHERE AM I??"

Sakura giggled slightly. Tsunade drowsingly opened her eyes.

"Oh...Sakura! Kami, I have a freaking headache..."

"Umm...Tsunade-sama? Can I...umm...skip training today and walk around the...compound...?"

The hokage became tensed. She didn't want her to do something stupid, but Sakura's eyes were pleading her to give permission.

"...Okay. But...get out before evening. There's alot of crazies that might try to molest you, 'kay?

Sakura smiled.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou."

Tsunade have doubtingly given her permission to walk around the compound. She knew that Sakura's mind was messed up from Sasuke and knew that Sakura needed time to think by herself. It was very hard to see her student tearing herself up.

Now, Sakura was slowly walking towards Sasuke's old house.

The wooden floors had small holes in them and the once beautiful and artistic drawings of Konoha were destroyed, looking like a piece of shit on the wall.

Even though the massacre were years ago, she couldn't help but smelling the stench of blood.

_'Sasuke...'_

She had come many times before, but this time, Sakura didn't cry.

She stared hard and long at the picture of the Uchiha family, concentrating on a little boy with big, onyx eyes and spiky black hair.

_'Sasuke...I miss you. I miss you so much...'_

**Flashback**

_Sasuke and Sakura were almost at the exit of the Konoha Village. It was probably midnight. Two figures were in the distance, close to Itcharaku's. There, a small girl about 13 was crying...tears pouring from here wide, jade eyes and slowly talking to the boy. He was a few feet away from the girl. She took a step foward._

_"I-I love you...I love you more than anything in this world! So...please...please...don't go!"_

_Sakura wanted to take another step foward and reach out to him. But, she knew that one step would cause him to leave. Tears were endlessly streaming down her pale, skinny face and her big, jade eyes were pink and blotchy._

_He turned his head to her and chuckled, a smirk plastered on his face._

_"You know...you're still really annoying..."_

_He turned back._

_...Sasuke was walking away..._

_"STOP!...STOP! I-IF YOU GO...I...I'LL SCREAM-"_

_All of a sudden, Sasuke was in back of her, dangerously close, and whispered in her ear. Shivers ran through her spine as he said..._

_"Thank you, Sakura..."_

_She was angry._

_Angry that this was all he can say. She wanted him to stay and told her how she felt with all the courage she had and now he's saying thank you?! For what? Is her love not good enough or strong enough? Is he too good for her?_

_"The two of us..."_

_Sasuke slowly looked at her._

_"...The two of us...We...W-We never should have...met..."_

_Sasuke's eyes widened._

_She was shaking. Shaking hard. Tears were dropping onto the ground and making a small pool._

_"...We...W-We sh-should have n-never met...S-Sasuke-kun..."_

_"W-What?"_

_Sakura turned her head, tears slowly making it's way down her pale, flushed face. _

_She was still shaking._

_"Deep d-down...I...I a-actually want to b-be free f-from...from this p-pain in...inside here..."_

_Sakura's hand slowly made it's way to where her heart was._

_"Over here...I-It hurts..."_

_Sasuke desperately wanted to reach out and hold her hand and embrace her...but he couldn't._

_"My m-memories...my...my l-love. M-My love for y-you. They're all fucking torturing me to hell!"_

_"...Sakur-"_

_"I w-want to forget th-this..."_

_Then, Sasuke realized something._

_He was crying. He never cried. Not since the day of the massacre. Tears were welling down and pooling on the floor. _

_He was angry..._

_Angry with himself._

_"...Thank you..."_

_He gathered a small portion of chakra and kicked her pressure point, knocking her out as she softly landed into his arms. Her face looked as if there was peace._

_He picked her up bride-style and layed her down on a nearby bench. Sasuke wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb._

_And he went._

**End of Flashback**

_'...I wish I never said that...'_

She was sad. She was hurt when he left without saying good-bye. She wanted him to come back so she can say sorry. Sorry for saying that she never should have loved him.

Ever since Sasuke had left for Orochimaru, Sakura trained harder and harder and dreamed of taking Sasuke back to Konoha.

She trained with the strongest and the best.

Tsunade for medical jutsus and super strength, Kakashi-sensei for ninjutsus, Gai-sensei for taijutsus, and Kurenai-sensei for genjutsus. She even trained with ero-sennin and Naruto so she can get better and be better.

But nothing worked. She was still not good enough.

Naruto trying to cheer her up didn't help.

Talking to her sensei and seniors didn't help.

Being with friends and other hot guys didn't help.

Training everday didn't help. It only made her whole body sore from over training and made her more miserable.

Nothing worked.

Soon, Sakura was locking herself away from the world, crying in her bedroom all night, and acting as if nothing's wrong during the day.

She was sick of this bullshit she went through everyday.

Sakura soon entered the parent's bedroom. The blood stained carpet was still in it's place. She came over and smoothed it out, looking peaceful. She stood up and took out a kunai dagger from her pouch.

Tears brimmed her jade eyes and slowly streamed out, as if all the grief she had were pouring out of her.

_'Sasuke...'_

"Sasuke-...kun..."

"...G-Gomen...I couldn't protect you...I'm sorry...", she whispered.

Then, she stabbed her chest with the kunai, where the heart was located.

She toppled over the carpet, a pool of blood drenching her clothes and soaking her long, pink hair. She felt paralyzed. She couldn't move and pain crept through her chest.

_'This is it...good-bye everyone...'_

She closed her eyes felt herself going to sleep when...

"SAKURA!"


	3. author's note !

Author's Note !

(I know..not so exciting-.

rofl . Anyways,

I might not continue this story ! T-T Like..I don't get reviews and also..I don't have really good ideas. So, the first 3 people that gives me a review or a good idea, I will dedicate my chapter to those peeps (if there is a chapter .) Anyways, please give me ANY ideas ! smex, humor, romance, another depressing moment..ANYTHING !!

btws, i wont continue this story on this account . i got another account called 'aznloserr7' soo plzz put yur reviews there ! i made this account so i can continue maii story but i couldnt ! i fergot my password in the other account and forgot my password on email so i made a new account ! lols long story . anyways, thank you !

thx !

-Jasmine


End file.
